


Don't slice my heart

by ColorSins0920



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Creepypasta, Drama, F/M, Proxy, Reader x Toby, Some Fluff, Two POV's, Violence, Watching Someone Sleep, add more tags later, based off old fanfic i found, made for fun, slendermans proxy, some harsh language, ticci toby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorSins0920/pseuds/ColorSins0920
Summary: Your parents were never kind to you as a child. They hated you because of a birth defect you had. They called you a 'useless human being'. Life was never easy in that large city. Finally you left to a small town were things looked up... until an odd boy named Toby mixed you up in a chain of murders. What will happen to you? What will become of you and Toby?





	1. New life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this fanfic I wrote a little ways back in a notebook. So I'm going to touch it up and post it for you guys lol!

The world can be cruel to people like me. People who aren't born the same, or are 'disabled' and 'crippled'. I hate anyone who thinks like that...

No...

Hate isn't strong enough...

I... despise them.

The worst part? Is remembering the pain all the 'good' people put you through and the memories... those damn memories.

"You're a useless human being."

Those words... drilled, beaten, carved, and jammed into my brain. And if that wasn't enough to remember the scars on my back and arm sure are. Constantly reminding me of what I am...useless...

I drive as the clouds roll by over head. I always wanted to be up there instead of down here in this hell. Soon... I thought. Soon I'll be away from this city cage and into an hopeful new beginning.

Things.. will be better right?

-Toby's POV-

Chop

...

Crunch

.....

CRacK

The noise echoed out into the quiet night.  
Finally he had finish off the helpless teen before his feet. Blood soaked the ground beneath her butchered body. The boy leaned down and snatched a clump of her once silky locks, that are now a party of rats nests and fresh blood. 

Leaning in close to the lifeless girl he whispered. "Y-you had-d-d it coming yo-you bitch." And with swift movement smashed her head into the hard ground, sending brain and skull matter every witch way.

Tic

CRacK 

He violently cracked his neck and twitches uncontrollably. Insane laughter seeped from the boys mouth.

 

... man did he love his job...


	2. The Almost Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to get good now >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrryyyyyyy I was gone for so longggggggg! plz suggest stories you would like me to write! I promise I'll do them! anyways enjoy!

-Readers POV-

A old country house lay before your eyes. It was small but it's not like you need a lot of space, after all large empty spaces where your least favorite. Moving forward with a box or two You notice the once pure white paint was yellowing and flaking off. Passing through the front door a loud crash followed by one of your legs falling through a brand new hole you made in the floor greeted you. Setting down the boxes that remind in your cliches the whole time you pull yourself out studying your leg for any damage. None.

You glance at the big box sitting next to you, in rushed handwriting it read 'Kitchen'. Picking it up you carefully make your way to the the back of the small abode. A glass sliding door was placed in the back in a space next to the kitchen. A few feet away from your open grassy backyard eery woods flooded the background. It didn't surprise you the town was quite a ways away.

Scanning the view a glimmer catches your eye. Curiosity takes over and you slip out the back door. inching closer and closer you began to see the objects color and shape. a pare of round metal goggles with orange tinted glasses lay in a patch of grass. They looked like they where well managed except for a slight crack in the right lens. holding the object close to your chest you look out among the trees hoping to find the owner but no ones there, just trees and dead leafs.

Deciding to turn the object into the police the next morning you twirl towards you house more than happy to leave the creepy scene. Before you even take a step a rustle catches your attention. Looking around you find nothing so you head back home. once inside cold sweat starts to cover your body, you looked everywhere but up...

-Toby's POV-

She's pretty even he could tell. He had gone to find the goggles that blond bitch knocked off while struggling. Instead he found someone fingering his property but, it was ok because her (hair length) looked so soft. And her cheeks looked so cute and squishy. Her head would be a great asset to his collection. He leans forward ready to jump but right before he could his head jerks forward nearly showing him out of the tree into a nasty fall.His sudden movement caused a lot of noise, enough to cause the girl to panic and check her surroundings. Luckily she didn't look up at him before dating off. 

'Damn fucking close.' he thought. Tourettes never comes easy,expesuly when trying to kill someone. Voices of young children echoed in his mind, his master wanted him and he wanted him now.

"I'll be back for you." He whispered back at the now silent house before pulling his face grad back over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short :(


End file.
